Rebirth
by AnimusPatronus
Summary: Suddenly a young girl moves into the town of Ipswitch and soon the truth will arise about her. OCxReid, other pairings.
1. What I've Done

What I've Done

Avery Allison Jacobs was not your average teenage girl. She looked the part, but deep within her was a secret she kept so well only those that were the closest to her knew about it. A secret that she thought was her own. She let out a long sigh as she checked her reflection, part of her brown hair blowing up into the air to fall right back into place, her blonde highlights catching the light of her bedroom. Her dark hazel eyes stared back into the mirror with the same expression of boredom as she tugged on those fingerless gloves she had become accustomed to wearing, the sleeves of her brown leather jacket partially covering the fabric. She buttoned the middle snap of the jacket over her red halter top, reaching up to sweep her hair into a loose ponytail as her feet slid into her beloved black and pink converse.

"Avery!" Avery rolled her eyes in disgust. There was her mother doing that oh-so-annoying thing where she pretended to care. "You're going to be late!" Another roll of the hazel eyes accompanied the frustrated scream that was restrained in her throat as she grabbed her bag from the back of the door. "Come in here."

"Yes, mother?" The hatred was drenching every single syllable that fell from the eighteen year old's mouth, her smile twisted into one that looked incredibly forced.

"Don't do anything stupid and expose yourself. Again." Her mother warned icily. Avery had to bite her tongue as her mother continued. "With the way your irresponsibility keeps growing, our inheritance is diminishing. Don't. Screw. Up."

"Whatever." Avery left the room with another roll of the eyes and a suppressed growl. So maybe her secret wasn't that...secretive anymore. She was absolutely reckless when it came to Using. She Used for everything, from making her bed to passing tests to catching the perfect guy.

"And come straight-" Her mother's last words were drowned out by the fact that Avery had plugged her iPod in and was sticking the tiny earphones in so that music filled her world, the door of the house slamming shut with a note of finality. She inwardly groaned as she stepped onto the bus, the awkward stares immediately making her wish she had stayed at home. She placed herself at the back of the bus, paying attention to no one in front of her. She had just crossed the threshold of the main school doors when a flood of students had Avery pushed flat against the lockers.

"Same exact shit as the other damn schools." She muttered harshly under her breath, stuffing the iPod into the pocket of her jeans as she turned around, catching a very good glimpse of what had made the students part like the Red Sea. Four boys, all tall and model like, were sauntering down the hallway, their ghosts of smirks instilling a sense of royalty. Avery sighed broadly. She caught the eye of one of the boys, a very tall and lanky blond that had an air of overconfidence around him. He winked and Avery, unimpressed, simply raised a dainty eyebrow. The blond was jerked away from his winking by the boy next to him, a very intimidating boy with overly broad shoulders and short black hair. The brown eyes that were glaring at the blond told Avery that this supposed leader was not happy.

"Excuse me." A petite dark skinned girl tapped Avery's shoulder and Avery stepped aside, nodding to the girl as she ran off to attach herself to the arm of one of the boys, a long haired muscular guy that wore the traditional leather jacket of bikers.

"Sorry." A small blonde girl went rushing by next, running up to a fourth boy with sweet blue eyes and spiked dark brown hair. Avery noticed the hint of disapproval in the leader's face as this girl grabbed the other boy's hand.

"Sons of Ipswich." Another boy, who was also very tall, leaned over and answered Avery's unasked question. "Our town's very own celebrities."

"Not impressed." Avery replied in a sing song voice.

"Aaron Abbott."

"Avery Jacobs." Avery shook his hand, yanking it back when he held on just a little too long. "Nice meeting you and all, but I've got to get to class."

"I'll walk you." Aaron fell into step with her and Avery shrugged. It couldn't hurt to have someone that knew their way around the school escorting her on her first day. "What class?"

"Biology I, I think." Avery double checked her schedule and nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Great, me too." Aaron smiled and Avery returned it warily. There was just something about this guy that didn't sit with her very well. It hit Avery like a ton of bricks when his arm went over her shoulders.

"Um, yeah, no." Avery shrugged him off and Aaron rolled his eyes. "I just met you."

"Friendliness never killed anyone." Aaron scoffed. Avery guessed his definition of friendliness was definitely not like hers. She separated herself from Aaron as quickly as possible once inside the classroom, sitting next to the girl that had pushed past her in the hallway earlier that morning.

"Do you mind?" Avery asked politely as she sank into the chair. The dark haired girl smiled and shook her head. "Thanks. Creep over there was freaking me out."

"Aaron's a prick. Treats girls like dirt." The girl smiled and stuck her hand out. "Kate Tunney."

"Avery Jacobs." Avery got out her books as the blonde girl joined them.

"And this is Sarah Wenham, my roommate and best friend." Kate introduced Sarah and Avery nodded. "Where are the boys?" At this Sarah shrugged and Kate let out a well practiced sigh. "Our boyfriends are-"

"The Sons of Ipswich?" Avery finished. "Aaron told me all about them."

"Good to see you know us." A deep voice rumbled from behind Avery, startling her so much that she visibly jumped. "I'm Pogue. Pogue Parry."

"Baby you were almost late." Kate whined as Pogue took a seat behind her. Avery couldn't help but stare. She had thought he was good looking from across the hall, but good heavens did he have a killer smile. "Oh, and this is Tyler Simms-" The boy with the spiked hair waved shyly as he sat next to Sarah. "- that's Caleb Danvers-" Kate pointed to the boy Avery had pegged as the leader, his dark brooding eyes searching Avery's face before he nodded and fell into the seat beside her. "- and that's Reid-"

"Garwin. Reid Garwin." The blond boy eagerly stuck out his hand, his smirk matching the mischief behind the crystal blue eyes.

"Trying out for the next 007 movie?" Avery laughed sarcastically as she shook Reid's hand. "Sorry, but I always thought Bond was tall, dark haired, and handsome."

"Damnit Kate, why can't you pick up nice girls?" Reid pouted as he sat next to Caleb, leaning over towards Avery again. "So are you always that mean or is it just because you're trying to hide your feelings for me?" Avery pretended to blush and giggled behind her hand.

"The only feeling I have for you right now, Mr. Garwin, is an undeniable urge to smash my textbook against your skull." Avery said with a completely straight face. Caleb cracked a smile as Kate and the others roared with laughter.

Avery left her first class at Spenser Academy feeling refreshed and full of energy, her arms linked with two of the most popular girls in the entire school as the Sons of Ipswich walked behind the three girls. Kate and Sarah were a blast, Avery had discovered, since Kate kept everyone up to date on the latest gossip and Sarah kept everyone out of trouble.

"What class do you have next, Ave?" Kate had shortened Avery's name by a few letters but Avery didn't mind. This was the fastest she had ever really made friends with anyone.

"AB Calculus." The group groaned and Avery chuckled. "I like math."

"Weird." Reid commented as he fell into step next to Kate. "I mean, you diss my introduction and you like math. God, you must be from another planet."

"Either that or you just suck at life." Avery retorted, laughing as Reid mimicked a fish for a couple of seconds before falling back to walk with the boys again.

"I think we might have to keep you around." Sarah giggled as she and Kate let their arms fall free from Avery. "No one's been able to put Reid in his place like that."

"I'd love to stick around for a bit." Avery smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "But I gotta go."

"All right." Kate waved and then stopped. "Hey Ave! Whatcha doing later on?"

"Umm, nothing." Avery ignored the voice in her head that was reminding her of what her mother had said about coming straight home.

"Great! Wanna come to Nicky's with us?"

"What's Nicky's?" All Avery got in reply was more laughter and some amused looks from the boys. "What?"

First chapter and this story is being co written by SlytherinSecret418 and I started with the main idea and she helped me out otherwise. We only have two chapters! The ones that will be posted now. Since she is busy I don't want to write or anything but I give her all of the credit for writing! Review and thanks!

Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


	2. The Secrets We Hide

The Secrets We Hide

"Holy crap it's loud in here!" Avery yelled as she set foot into Nicky's, a bar downtown that let teenagers in merely for the business. Kate and Sarah had kidnapped her right after their last class of the day, dragging her out to the cars and driving her down to the bar. "So this is Nicky's?"

"It's not much, but it's the local hotspot." Sarah fell into a chair comfortably, greeting Tyler with a kiss on the cheek. Avery saw Caleb flinch from the corner of her eye as Sarah's lips made contact with the younger boy's skin. "You any good at pool, Ave?"

"Decent."

"I'll be the judge of that." Reid drawled as he sat down, his eyes focused solely on Avery. "Play much, Jacobs?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"You like asking questions, don't you?" Avery countered quickly, grabbing a handful of fries from Pogue's plate as he returned from the bar.

"You gonna answer it?" Reid pushed. Avery shrugged, shedding her jacket and tossing it over the back of her chair. She stood up, walking towards the pool tables. She paused halfway there, looking over her shoulder at Reid and allowing herself the smallest, most flirtatious smile she could build up to flash over her shoulder at the blond boy. He was up in a flash, weaving through the crowd to get to the pool table, where Avery had just finished racking up the balls.

"All right hotshot, show me what you can do."

"Oooh, I think you might be-"

"Shut up!" Reid was sweating bullets, his hands steadying the pool stick as his eyes darted back and forth from the striped ball to the end of the stick. Avery was standing off to the side, her smile stuck on her face as she watched the boy focus. He sent the cue ball flying into the last striped ball, cursing wildly when the ball bounced harmlessly off the edge. Avery let her eyes fade back out to hazel before she lined up her next shot, pointing across the table.

"Eight ball, left corner pocket." She called out. Reid swore again and wiped his face, angry at himself and the girl for losing. Avery was so intent on making the shot that she missed Reid's eyes flash black as she moved, her face turning in confusion as the solid black ball stopped centimeters short of the pocket. "Huh. That sucks."

"Not so lucky after all, eh Jacobs?"

"Shut up and shoot, asshole." Avery snapped, leaning on her pool stick as she waited for Reid to make his next to shot. She heard the rumbling of the ball as it sank into the hole, inwardly cursing herself. Now he would definitely win.

"Eight ball, right pocket." Reid said shortly, leaning back over the table and lining up his last shot. Avery couldn't stop herself and allowed her eyes to turn black again for the third time that night. "Damnit!"

"Left pocket." Avery quickly took the shot and smiled in triumph as it disappeared into the hole. "I believe you owe me a drink, hotshot."

"Whatever." Reid shrugged and walked over to the bar, returning with a Coke in one hand and a Sprite in the other. Avery gave him a weird look and he rolled his eyes, taking his Sprite back over to the table and sitting down in between Tyler and Pogue.

"Someone looks unhappy." Tyler commented playfully as Reid gave him a sour glare. "What, finally found someone to lose money to?"

"Shut up."

"Looks like someone's unhappy." Kate said to Avery as Avery walked back over to the table, both pairs of eyes glancing over to see a fuming Reid swearing into his glass of something that was most definitely not just straight Sprite. Avery could tell that much by simply watching him take a few sips of the drink, scrunch his face up from dislike, and swallow difficultly.

"Looks like someone's trying to get smashed." Avery corrected as Reid continued to drink. "Idiot probably snuck some alcohol in."

"He always does. Caleb stopped giving him shit about it a few months ago. It helps him..." Sarah supplied as she and Caleb returned from the dance floor. Kate shared a small nod with Sarah and Avery frowned. Something was up.

"If you say so." Avery shrugged and vacated her seat, walking over to Reid and snatching the cup from his hand.

"Hey!" He leaned back in his chair, staring with wide eyes as Avery quickly downed the last half of the mixed liquid. "That was mine!" She slammed the now empty cup on the counter and gasped.

"What in the hell was in the bottom of that?" Avery choked as the bitter taste of vodka and Reid chuckled.

"Sprite, vodka, and one blue raspberry Jolly Rancher." He dug around in the cup with his fingers, withdrawing a shrunken piece of blue candy that he popped in his mouth before Avery could grab it from him. "You're a surprise, Jacobs. Didn't know you drank."

"And you didn't know I could whoop your ass at pool either. Guess there's not a whole lot you actually know about me, is there?" She was shamelessly flirting now, leaning heavily on the table as Reid looked up at her with those mischievous eyes. He shrugged.

"So she drinks and she plays, but does she dance?" Reid's invitation hung in the air for a second or two as Avery considered it, looking over to see Kate and Sarah smiling and nodding. She grabbed his wrist and all but dragged him out to the middle of the dance floor, hooking her arms around his neck while his hands became comfortable on her waist.

"Oh yes I do." Her smirk was mirrored on his face and she found herself suddenly pulled full against his body, aware of every single place their bodies were touching.

"Good answer."

Avery tried to make her hands stay on Reid's shoulders as another song started up in the background. She hated the way he had been staring at her for the last four and a half minutes, as if daring her to move any more than she already was. It was difficult for Avery to keep looking back at him since he was much taller than her, and those blue eyes started to hurt after a little while. It was taking most of her energy to keep up with the beat now, since the tempo of the song had probably doubled since the last song had ended. Reid, however, seemed to have no trouble whatsoever making the transition. In fact, Avery swore there was the beginning of another smirk crawling onto his face. She felt her right leg slowly going numb and she barely winced.

"You okay?"

"Fine." She lied, giving him a confused look as he tried to push her away. "What?"

"Turn around, it's easier." He almost had to yell over the music and some of the couples dancing close to them shot very weird looks at the two. Avery did as he told her to and yelped when his hands reappeared on her waist, very close to the top of her jeans. She was forcefully pulled into him again and her eyes widened in shock as he brought his chin to rest on her shoulder. "Relax Jacobs, Christ."

"Well I, you, don't, I..." She stumbled over a few words as she settled into the music, the feeling of swaying back and forth to the thumping bass becoming extremely natural to Avery as Reid helped guide her. Within seconds she was on her own, her hips rocking side to side and occasionally brushing against Reid's. Whenever this occurred she took notice of the way his hands tightened on her sides, almost as if he was trying to pull her even closer. After about six times of this she covered his hands with hers, hooking their fingers very subtly. As soon as she did so Reid turned his face into her neck, nuzzling the soft skin there with his nose and earning himself a small gasp. There was a more audible intake of breath from her when he slowly brought his lips to rest on the warm flesh and suddenly Reid found himself alone in the middle of the dance floor, a very confused expression marring his features.

Avery pushed her way out of the crowd, one hand scrubbing at the spot on her neck that Reid had attacked and the other over her mouth. She hadn't felt that way in ages and it was so wrong. She couldn't. Not with him. There was some kind of attraction but there was also another vibe, a deeper and much weirder one that had Avery on edge. She found her way back to the table and grabbed her jacket.

"What's up?" Kate asked as Avery ran from the table. Less than five seconds after Avery had disappeared Reid walked back over to the table.

"What did you do?" Sarah accused him as Reid took a seat. He scoffed and narrowed his eyes at Avery's retreating form. "Reid! You didn't! She's new! You can't go scaring-"

"Shut the fuck up Sarah! I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Guys calm down." Tyler interjected quickly, one arm wrapping around Sarah's shoulders comfortingly. Caleb rolled his eyes and got up from the table.

"I'm gonna make sure she gets home okay." His excuse was believable enough and everyone nodded their goodbyes. Caleb made his way out of the bar as quickly as possible, running across the parking lot after Avery. "Avery! Wait up!"

"I'm fine." She replied sullenly, her jacket thrown over her shoulders carelessly.

"Come on, I'll drive you back to the dorms." Caleb offered, unlocking his Mustang to show he was being sincere. Avery shrugged and followed him over to the car. He opened the door for her and she smiled weakly.

"At least one of you is a gentleman, thank goodness." She murmured as she slid into the passenger seat, missing the look of anger that flew over Caleb's face. Caleb jogged around to the driver's seat and climbed in, starting up the convertible and tearing out of the parking lot as fast as possible.

"So-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Avery mumbled as she stared out of the window.

"Okay." Caleb frowned and kept driving, the silence covering the car once again. Impatient, Caleb broke it. "If he did anything-"

"Caleb." Avery turned to face him and he got quiet. "No more."

"Okay." The same silence fell over them again and Avery shifted uncomfortably.

"Does he think he can get every single girl he comes across into his bed within five days or something?" She finally blurted, her anger getting the best of her. "What, is everyone around him just a game, a simple little game that can easily be played and then dropped the very next day for a new player?"

"Apparently."

"It's such bullshit! He's so immature! He thinks he's a gift to women or something and he's not!" Avery fumed, twisting her fingers in the fabric of her jacket. "I mean, sure, he knows that he looks good and he uses that to his advantage, but really, does he have to be such an asshole?"

"That's Reid for you."

"God. I can't believe...And I wanted...Damnit." Avery slammed her fist into the seat and sighed as Caleb turned into the school parking lot. "Thanks." She got out of the car, shutting the door before Caleb could reply.

"No problem." He grumbled to himself as she started driving back to his house. It wasn't until he was halfway there that he remembered something weird from the car ride with Avery.

When she had gone to get out of the car, she hadn't unlocked the door and neither had he. His car immediately locked itself when he started it, and neither one of them pressed the unlock button before she got out. Caleb frowned. His foot slammed on the brakes as another thought hit him. Her eyes had been abnormally dark when she was climbing out of the car. "Holy shit."

And there it is the second chapter! Review please!

Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


	3. Black Eyed Angel

Black Eyed Angel

Avery walked to her class the following morning with a deep scowl on her face. She had already been cornered by Reid, who was stumbling over himself in a horrible apology attempt, which he was undoubtedly put up to by Sarah and Kate. Avery had politely told him to screw himself and walked away in a rush, her face red in anger. She couldn't believe the way he worked.

"Did you tell Reid to come find me this morning and apologize?" She hissed at Kate as she sat down next to the girl. Kate jumped in surprise, shaking her head.

"No, it's useless to try and get that boy to apologize to anyone. Why? Don't tell me he talked to you."

"Oh yes, yes he did. Tried to say he was sorry and did a mess of a job doing so." Avery seethed as she flipped open her book. "After that stupid little stunt he pulled and then he expects me to just drop everything and forgive him and-Jesus!" Avery jumped up from her chair in shock as something bounced off her head, interrupting her little rant.

She turned a small ball of paper in her hand as her eyes searched for the sender. She met a vaguely familiar pair of eyes that belonged to that guy from the other day, Aaron.

"Open it." He mouthed to her, nodding quickly. She shrugged and uncrumpled the paper, scanning its contents in a hurry. _You wanna go to Nicky's with me sometime?_

"Is that from Aaron?" Kate whispered to Avery as they started class. Avery nodded. "Don't go. He's worse than Reid, I swear."

"Does Reid like him?"

"Not at all."

"Oh. Okay." Avery grinned evilly and got out her pen, scribbling her reply to Aaron._ Tomorrow night, 7:00, room 325. Don't be late._

"Aveeee. I'm telling you, don't go." Kate warned as Avery tossed the note back to Aaron. She smiled at him sweetly and then searched the room for Reid. "If you're doing this to piss Reid off, it won't get to him."

"Oh trust me, it will."

"Hey Jacobs!" Avery turned in a very bored and drawn out fashion to face Reid, who looked as if he had just run a marathon in order to get to her. "I've been looking for you."

"There's a surprise. Do you always hunt down the girls that reject you or am I just that lucky?" She spat angrily, spinning on her heel and heading to the table.

"Jacobs you got it all wrong!" Reid went on as he pushed through the crowd. "Avery, seriously-"

"Get lost Garwin, she doesn't want to talk to you." Aaron smiled viciously as his arm went over Avery's shoulders. Reid opened and closed his mouth a few times and then he glared at Avery.

"Whatever bitch." Reid snarled, going back down the hall towards Tyler and grabbing the younger boy by the arm, dragging him over to Caleb. Avery sighed in relief and permitted Aaron to keep his arm over her shoulders all the way out to the parking lot.

"Thanks." She finally said. Aaron simply smiled, a slightly crooked grin that even made Avery smile herself.

"Anytime. A girl like you deserves better than shit like Garwin." Aaron removed his arm from her shoulders as they started walking in opposite directions to their respective cars. "So we're still on for tomorrow?"

"Of course." Avery smiled lightly and unlocked her car, getting in and reaching for her phone. She hastily dialed Sarah's number and let out a breath of relief when the girl picked up. "I need some therapy. Wanna go shopping?"

"So Kate told me you're going out with Aaron tomorrow night?" Sarah asked nonchalantly as she flicked through a clearance rack. Avery sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Can I just say, as a concerned friend, that Reid won't-"

"Why does everyone think I'm doing this to get to Reid?"

"Hon. Please." Sarah laughed. "It's totally obvious you like Blondie." Avery pouted and went back to searching for a pair of washed out jeans. "I'm not going to tell you to not go, but just...Be careful. If you think Reid's a sweet talker, Aaron's worse."

"Great. I feel wonderful now."

"Oh, cute!" Sarah squealed as she pulled a white tee out from a stack of clothes. Avery smiled and shook her head at the blonde girl. "Come on. I'm hungry and I've been craving ice cream all day long."

"Mmk. Sounds good to me." Avery linked arms with the other girl and they went off in search of the nearest ice cream stop, finding one two floors below. "Lovely." Avery groaned as she noticed a very inconspicuous head of blond hair. "He's stalking me now!"

"You're not that special." Reid snapped, happening to overhear Avery's comment.

"I don't think I was talking to you." Avery growled.

"You were talking about me, so therefore I'm entitled to reply."

"You're not entitled to shit, Reid, so go away."

"I was here first."

"Ooohh, very original."

"Kiss my ass."

"Bite me."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks, I thought I made that clear. Or has the peroxide finally dripped down into your brain?"

"Someone's cranky. Gotten laid lately?" Reid smirked as he scooped another spoonful of what looked to be mint chocolate chip ice cream from the tub in his hand. Avery's eyes flashed dark for a second and Reid's blue orbs widened comically.

"Get lost." Avery hissed, pushing past Reid with her shoulder roughly. Sarah followed in her wake, giving Reid an apologetic glance. Reid moved a piece of chocolate around in his mouth with his tongue as he fished for his cell phone, eventually dialing Caleb's number.

"Dude, there's some kind of freaky shit going on with Avery."

"You noticed it too?" Caleb let out a constrained sigh of relief. "Thank God. I thought I was going crazy for a few days."

"...No comment..."

"Screw you man."

"I'll pass." Reid eyed the entrance to Abercrombie and quirked a thin blond eyebrow at the three girls shopping inside.

"Call the boys. Meet in fifteen."

"Yep." Reid shoved his phone back into his pocket, stepping into the store and rounding up the three girl's numbers faster than he thought possible.

"You're late." Caleb observed darkly as Reid jogged down the stairs of the colony house.

"Yeah, whatever." Reid sank onto his chair and looked at Caleb expectantly. "So what's the deal with Jacobs?"

"Other than she's the first girl ever recorded to show some signs of the Power, nothing." Pogue shrugged and draped his dark jacket over the back of his seat as the ring of flames ignited on the center stone.

"Okay. So that's it?" Tyler frowned. "Are you sure it's even a Power like ours? I mean, how can you be positive?"

"Dude, I saw her eyes do something freaky today." Reid shuddered as he remembered looking into almost black hazel eyes. "And how many people do you know that give off that kind of vibe?"

"What, the 'I Hate Reid Garwin With Every Ounce Of Fiber In My Body' vibe?"

"Ha. You're a regular comedian Simms."

Would you look at that? All it took was me finally posting and my cohort and partner in crime wrote a new chapter! I absolutely love her now! Thank you SlytherinSecret! Review please!

Much Luv,

Animus Patronus


End file.
